Evolution
by iRinset
Summary: 4 students who entered the school of Sacred Gate one of the four schools founded by the Sacred Financial Group are about to face a journey that will change their destinies from being ordinary civilians to new heroes..
1. Prolouge

Evolution

By: Yuri

Hi guys... This will be the first post I'll make so if there's anything

I need to improve go yell at me xD

Prologue: The Beginning

The Omen began 18 years ago. A terrifying solar eclipse engulfed the skies above Asia. From this gaping darkness, a vicious torrent of meteors hurtled down, leaving a wake of smoldering rubble and scorched earth.

Chaos and paranoia swept over the land, forcing the rest of the world to quarantine the continent, an island onto itself.

Two years later, from this apocalyptic wreckage, a clandestine organization known only as the Sacred Financial Group ascended to power, shrouded in myth and mystery, brimming with untold wealth and influence.

The Group would found four schools, each one unique in its own way: Sacred Gate, Mystic Peak, Phoenix, and Leonair Campus.

Only the smartest, strongest, fittest students were recruited to these institutions. Yet beneath its quiet façade of learning and academia, an unsettling truth began to surface. These were no ordinary schools. Their infrastructures, rising menacingly above all others, were strange and alien in design, as if echoing an ominous, inescapable fate.

Suspicion grew. Where these sports institutions meant to breed a new generation of genetically-enhanced athletes? Where they military centers meant to recruit and train bio-engineered soldiers?

Soon, rumors began to spread about the alarming activities conducted within the four campuses. Students, they said, were being trained in cryptic, deadly forms of combat beyond the understanding of even the military's most accomplished intelligence agencies; they were studying forbidden scrolls and texts believed to hold incomprehensible, supernatural power—power to create as well as destroy; and being taught the use of weapons exiled long ago for their genocidal role in the Ancient Wars.

The question was: Why? Why train these students in such brutal arts?

The answer would arrive with startling implications. A dimensional riff some attribute to the meteor storm had opened the gates to a demonic realm, poisoning the living and possessing the dead.

Only the four schools proved immune to this paranormal plague. Force shields were believed to protect the boundaries of the four schools and its students, keeping them safe within the schools' borders.

The shields, however, were beginning to show signs of weakness. There were reports of creatures infiltrating school grounds and of students being taken almost daily, never to be seen again.

It was only a matter of time…

Leonair in the East was the first of the four to fall, its entire student populace devoured seemingly overnight, the campus left a graveyard of memory.

Of those who have attempted to brave the haunted campus grounds of Leonair since, few have returned, and those that have, speke tremulously of a presence so dark, so evil, it would in time, come to destroy all mankind.

So many questions remain unanswered. What caused the meteor shower? From what dimension did this supernatural evil originate from? How did the Sacred Financial Group know of the storm's destructive, malevolent power?

Today, everything is calm and peaceful at the three schools, even as they wonder which of them is next.

When will their time come? How long will their shields hold?

For now, the students continue their studies.Waiting.Training.Praying.


	2. Chapter 1

[Evolution: Chapter 1

It was a year after the dimensional rift opened. Mostly only civilians who have evil grudges are getting possessed. And corpse of the missing students are starting to come out of the old fallen campus. The skies are dark in the cities, Some of the areas there and tunnels are closed to the public due to the more dangerous monsters roaming around the certain area's. And so to prevent people who are to stubborn to follow, special agents from the Sacred Financial Groups where assigned to each entrance of the certain area to keep civilians away. And students at the right level of experience where allowed to enter. Now some civilians try to go to different places just to keep them from being possessed by the evil entity. But to their demise the airport was already contaminated. It was like the evil entity knew what to do to keep the people from leaving. But the Sacred Financial Group also thought ahead and manage to evacuate all the civilians who wanted to leave immediately. Right now many students decided to stay by entering the campuses even if it was against their parents will. They decided to do so because they wanted to know what happened what was the cause of the dimensional rift. And how could it be closed. Some wanted to know what happened to their older siblings who entered before them. And the once who entered the leonair campus. So they risk they lives and venture this dangerous path.

One of those brave souls where one or our heroines older sister Allodia. She entered the east campus of Leonair. But when Leonair had fallen, Allodia was never heard from ever since. Same for the other students who entered that campus. This where the story begins. Anellia, Allodia's younger sister. A persistent young girl. She decided to do the one of the campuses to see if her sister was alright. At first her parents didn't agree to her dangerous decision. But in the end they had no choice but to agree with her. [ooc: it's like her parents can do anything about it - Anellia chose the campus of sacred gate. She was so excited to start. And so without second thoughts she entered the campus. There someone was waiting for her. She ran towards the person. The person that was waiting for her was a girl. Well she looks much older now. Maybe a graduate?

"Hi there" The girl spoke all of a sudden. The girl seemed to be an archer. Seeing her attire and her weaponry.

"uhmm hello…'' Anellia replied back.

The two smiled at each other. As Anellia looked around she saw terrible monsters walking around. She got a little scared.

"I just have to ask.. why are there monsters here…?'' Anellia asked her.

''Well even if there is a force field covering the campuses.. well the reality is the force fields are getting weak..'' She said as she looked down. "Now all the students are just waiting for the force fields to go down.'' But then her small frown disappeared and looked up and smiled. "Well I think we should go meet up with the rest. I think we already took long here.'' She said. Anellia nodded and the both of them started to walk off. As they walked she saw a lot of terrible monsters. But everything seemed to have calmed down when they manage to reach the pavilion. There she saw a bunch of students there lined up. Some seemed to have found someone to talk to already. Well she's late anyway what does she expect.

"Hey Shizuka Where have you been?! What took you so long?!" A girl that seem to wear something different from the she was with was wearing. And she had a staff.

""Hehe.. sorry…" The girl Anellia was with replied.

"Ehem.. Students may I have your attention.." Said by a voice who was rather strong. "Now that all four representatives are here, We can start this event. May all four representatives step forward." The man in the platform said. There two boys and two girls to be specific the girl Anellia was with and the girl who had a staff. "These four persons who are standing here in front of you are the four representatives out the four classes that you children will be choosing from. To familiarize you with which one your going to approach I shall introduce each one to you and their specialty. From the left, for the Sword section Kazuki Minami. If you like going melee approach him. For the Brawling section, we have Dino Einsbern. So if you want to do traditional please approach him. For the Qui Gong or Shamanism we have Kisara Mido. For those who think they can take the spiritual route please go to her. And for Archery, we have Shizuka Hayura. If you think you have a sharp eye for targets feel free to go to her. Now that where all clear you may go to the respective representatives and come back here after this time in the class you chose.''

Anellia was excited to choose. And then she remembered that the girl she met was the representative for the Archery section. She immediately ran to where she was. When she got there she waved at her. And Shizuka smiled and asked her to come over.

"So your choosing archery?'' Shizuka asked

"You bet I am..'' Anellia replied.

Shizuka smiled at her. And gave her the uniform and the certain requirements. Before she fully handed it over she asked..

"Student no. 0465 Anellia Itou are you ready for the challenges that your going to face?'' She asked.


End file.
